


knocked up

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: augurey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, being serious is overrated, mooooooooooooore crackfic, still just running wild with this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao nothing can convince me this child was on purpose i love my trashsue baby but she wasn't planned like at all lmfao</p></blockquote>





	knocked up

In retrospect, it took Bellatrix an embarrassingly long time to figure out she was pregnant. She'd seen it with her mother, her aunt, her sister, and she really should have put the pieces together. But the notion was so absurd that it hadn't even entered her mind until Rodolphus joked about it as she had, once again, heaved up her breakfast.

She laughed at that, thought about it, and paled."Oh, for fuck's sake."

* * *

"My lord?" She rapped her knuckles against the frame of the open door."Do you have a moment?"

He looked up from his papers - some draft for a new law, she guessed - and surveyed her for a moment. Whatever he found in her expression, it seemed to be enough. He set his quill aside."If it's only a moment."

Bellatrix closed the door behind herself, leaning against it. She'd practiced what to say a dozen times over but it was all gone now, as if she'd been obliviated. She wished she really had, then she wouldn't have to deal with this mess.

"Well?"he demanded, as impatient as ever. Bella bit her lip, taking a few cautious steps towards his desk. There really was no way around it."I'm pregnant."

He gaped at her wordlessly, unmovingly. She moved a little closer."Master? Are you all right?"

No reaction.

"Right. I'll give you a moment to process." She sat down across from him to wait."Oh, and if that wasn't clear, you're the fath-" He made a strangled sort of noise. "Right. Of course. You'd gotten that. Just making sure."

She sat there and waited. It was oddly comforting that he was dealing with this revelation about as well as she.

"Pregnant,"he finally choked out, and she nodded. He looked about two seconds away from a heart attack."So now what?"

Bellatrix shrugged. She hadn't really thought any further than _Oh shit, I have to tell the Dark Lord_. She allowed herself a small smile."Well, I've been thinking Salazar, if it's a boy?"

He barked out a laugh at that, and a small part of her decided that maybe this wasn't so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao nothing can convince me this child was on purpose i love my trashsue baby but she wasn't planned like at all lmfao


End file.
